


Coffee Stains

by Sokorra



Series: The Lyrics Prompt Series [8]
Category: Gilmore Girls
Genre: F/M, Post Series, happy endings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-24 11:44:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6152614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sokorra/pseuds/Sokorra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So much of their life revolved around coffee.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee Stains

To sweet beginnings and bitter endings   
In coffee city, we borrowed heaven   
Don't give it back I've never felt so wanted   
Are you taking me home   
Don't tell me you have to go   
\-- **_”Summer Sunshine” by The Corrs_ **

**_(2/27)_ **

* * *

 

 

So much of their relationship revolved around coffee.  They met over coffee.  He couldn’t remember it, was sort of glad he didn’t, because all versions of the story painted him as an ass.  His only saving point was that Colin had been even more of one, but it was like saying you had zero points, but at least not negative two like that other guy.

It was over coffee that he had fallen in love with her, almost unwillingly.  She had caught him off guard.  She hadn’t fit the list of criteria he had in his mind for potential lovers, but she had pulled him towards her with some invisible rope over the discussion of research highlighters and the smell of lattes and baked goods. 

Coffee became their excuse to meet, and he could remember when it all started how surprised he had been that she hadn’t tasted like coffee that first time.  She had tasted perfect, but when they had their second kiss, and he could taste the bitterness of coffee on her lips it seemed more real, more like things should be.

He couldn’t help but associate her with coffee.  She loved the drink, sometimes he joked more than she loved him.  When they were apart he sometimes couldn’t stand the stuff because so much about the drink was tied up with her and all that she had meant to him.

So it shouldn’t be any surprise that the moment he  realised he wanted to marry her, she had been standing in front of her coffee maker, dressed in  pajamas , her phone attached to her ear with Lorelai’s tones barely audible.  He had been eating breakfest, some soggy cereal he couldn’t remember when it just hit him that she was the one he wanted to be with for the rest of his life.

“Sir, your order.”  Logan turned back to the counter where theb arista was looking at him with annoyed expression.  Logan merely smiled and took the offered drinks and strode back to the object of his thoughts, the trip through memory lane.

She sat at a table in the corner next to the window,  papers, pens, and her tablet all laid out in front of her.  She had one foot hooked around the footstool of the walker, moving it back and forth where their son lay sleeping, already used to spending his mornings in the coffee house nearby with his mom.

He stopped at the sugar counter, not to add anything else to the drink, but to lay an object down on the lid of her cup.  It seemed only fitting to have this done near coffee. He had thought about putting it in the drink, but he knew she didn’t like the idea - too much of a choking hazard and why would you ruin good food like that - so he simply laid it on top before putting his hand over top of it and making his way over.

She looked up as he arrived, a smile on her face.  Things had been early going well for them the last year or so as they had finally settled back into their relationship after he had finally moved back to the East Coast a year and a half ago.  They had moved in together, and shortly afterwards had Eli, who had been a big surprise, but one they had been happy about, somehow having found the right level between the two of them to feel comfortable, if not entirely prepared, about parenthood.

So there was only one step left to do.  She had made the first move last night when they had been attending a winter carnival in her home town.   He would never forget that moment, looking at her across the bridge, her eyes steady on him as she asked him to marry her.

Now it was his turn.  She took the cup, pausing thankfully before she titled it too far and the ring fell to the floor.  Her eyes got wide and she looked up at him.

“Logan is this...”

“Your engagement ring. Yes.”

“The same...”

“The same one.  It only ever belonged to you, but I could never bring myself to get rid of it.  Apparently it just needed to wait for the right moment. “  Her eyes filled with tears, which he guessed was only partially because of the hormones still rushing through her body.

She put the cup down, and put the ring on before launching herself up to kiss him.  He held on to her tight, glad that the ring was finally on her finger, that they had finally found their happily ever after.

And also that they had found a  barista that could make coffee almost as good as Luke’s, but that’s another story for another day.


End file.
